The Beginning
by x.x.lovingthetwilight.x.x
Summary: These are short stories detailing the beginnings of each character into 'Vampire Life'. Hope you all enjoy!
1. Esme's Beginning

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephanie Myers does..._

**Esme's Beginning**

'_God, please. Please God. Please...'_

"Esme." A quiet voice interrupted my thoughts.

I looked up into his beautiful face, mesmorized by its perfection. Every feature radiated against his pale white skin. His amber eyes took my breath away, they were warm but extremely troubled.

"Esme. Esme can you hear me?" His golden eyes searched my face, eyes full of...pity?

"Esme, this is about Thomas"

Panic seized my body. _"My baby! Oh God, please not my baby!"_

He gently took my hand in his and I was shocked by the coldness of his touch, momentarily distracted from my thoughts.

"Esme, Thomas didn't make it. He was too far gone. The fever was too much for him."

Searing pain ripped through my body, then everything went numb. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, even if I had wanted to. Countless memories overlapped each other in a bid to consume my attention. _My childhood, my first kiss, my fiancé, our wedding, the war followed by my husbands funeral. _The sweetest memory, _the day my baby was born. _His angelic face pushing aside every other memory. His smile, the way his fingers grasped mine, how much I loved him, how I could never live without him. With that thought my eyes snapped open, taking in the worried faces surrounding me. My beloved sister, my soft-hearted mother and the god-like doctor with the golden eyes all anxiously awaiting a response from me, any response. But I knew I could never give them what they wanted.

I was numb. My senses dulled. I felt a hand grasp my shoulder and I was hit with a flash of fury. I couldn't focus, all I could see were hot white flashes shooting across my vision. "Get out! Get out! Leave me be!" I screamed.

"Esme...Honey..We just..We.." Stammered my Mother.

"Get out!" I screeched over and over until I heard the beautiful doctor ushering my family from the room with hushed whispers. "Its okay, she'll be okay."

"No, no I won't." I murmured softly as I heard the door shut quietly. I collapsed on the bed cradling Thomas's blanket, breathing in his blessed scent. Then the tears came in a sudden overflow and I cried myself into a state of absolute exhaustion.

I awoke hours, maybe even days later, I wasn't really sure. I struggled to focus my eyes, raw from crying. A singular thought echoed itself throughout my mind; _'Go, finish this.' _I was vaguely aware of my physical movements, though seemingly unimportant.

Minutes, maybe hours passed when I suddenly became aware of my surroundings. Sharp rocks scratched the soles of my feet and the air smelled distinctly salty. I glanced down and smiled to myself. _'Yes, this is perfect...' _Without hesitating I took a single step forward. I plunged down, free falling through the frigid air. It was pure ecstasy. Reaching the end I felt a hard stabbing pain along my spine and then...nothing.

Seconds, minutes, hours may have passed when I was suddenly pulled out of my dark haven by a sharp pain alongside my throat. Then a strange burning that increased violently until my whole body was writhing in pain.

The agony went on for days while I screamed for death to come. I felt someone grasping my hand, speaking soothing words as the pain gradually ceased. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself staring into that white, perfect face.

And finally, I was at peace.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Have a super day & please review, as it means the world to me!_

_This is my very first FanFic so I was really_ _nervous. So I just want to send a special thanks out to all my reviewers... Especially _Nervous_Laughter_ Thanks a ton for your help and kindness!_


	2. Alice's Beginning

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephanie Myers does..._

**Alice's Beginning**

'_What's happening to me?' _I could feel my whole body writhing in sheer agony. But from what? As hard as I tried, as much as I strained I couldn't remember anything. I didn't know where I was and I didn't know who I was.

Innumerable days passed before the searing pain finally began to cease. I pulled myself up onto my elbows and slowly opened my eyes... I quickly took in my surroundings; a long dirty street with tall dark skyscrapers on each side, filthy overflowing trash cans and I could hear the march of a thousand rats. I glanced down at myself and was astounded. Flawless, pale skin shone milky-white in the moonlight. I noticed a small silver bracelet on my wrist, inscribed with the name _'Alice'. _"Alice...Alice...My name is Alice." I tried the name aloud, happily noting my musical voice.

I slowly stood up, wondering where to go from here. A small flash of light caught my attention, I tentatively walked towards it. A mirror, or rather a shard of one lay glinting in the moonlight. I picked it up and hesitantly looked at my reflection. I gasped, the shard falling from my hand and shattering on the cold, hard ground. "I'm...perfect." I whispered.

I felt a rough, burning sensation in the back of my throat, almost like it had been rubbed with sandpaper. I wondered if I should go out onto the street and ask someone for help. Suddenly a picture appeared in front of my eyes. _I could see myself walking out of the alley, sniffing the air and then taking off with inhuman speed. I then saw myself coming across a main street, riddled with people. With an evil smile I launched myself on the nearest person and began mauling them, blood dripping down my chin. I looked like...like a vampire. _I gasped, breaking free of the horrifying vision. Suddenly it all made sense, the pale skin, the burning sensation in my throat. I was a vampire and I was...thirsty.

"No. No I won't do it. I won't kill people." I decided determinedly. Without warning I was pulled into another dream. _I could see a gathering of vampires, not a coven but...a family. But they were different, they didn't have the same blood-red eyes that I had in my vision, theirs were a golden-amber colour. They were messing around with each, having fun just like a normal family would._ It ended abruptly and I was back in the alley. I shook my head obstinately determining to find the family and make them my own.

I held my breath and raced into the street and out of the city following the flashes of information I was getting about this family. I ran for days straight, struggling constantly with the burning in my throat, the desire for blood. I eventually came to a stop as I needed more clues. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the Cullen Family (as I had discovered they were). Unexpectedly, I got something else entirely... _He looked tired and drawn, rejected and alone. But he was beautiful. He had golden hair and the most perfect face. I felt an overwhelming sense of love for this individual and I knew I had to find him. I could see where he was headed and when he would arrive. _I quickly snapped out of my daze and raced to meet him.

I held my breath as I sat in a dingy cafe, listening to the rain on the roof. I tapped my foot impatiently, where was he?? Then I saw him, walking dejectedly, red eyes darting warily around the cafe. I walked right up to him startling him. "What took you so long?" I reached my hand towards him and looked into his shocked eyes, daring him to take it. After a brief second of hesitation he trustingly placed his hand in mine and we walked out into the rain together.

Turns out that his name was Jasper and he too was searching for a better life. I eagerly told him all about the Cullen family and their way of life. As I already knew he would, he steadfastly agreed to go with me. It was the strangest feeling, I had only known him for a few hours but I truly loved him. And guessing from the adoration and wonder I could see in his red eyes, he felt the same.

We travelled quickly, following the clues in my visions, until we had narrowed it down to a small town called Forks. I was worried because I had no idea where to go from there. I needn't have worried though; as soon as we were on the outskirts of town a sweet perfumed scent stopped us in our tracks. In the distance a large white house stood out from amongst the trees. I could hear the family laughing together inside. Grinning excitedly Jasper leant over and jubilantly placed a kiss upon my lips. Hand in hand we slowly walked towards the house knowing we were coming home...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers, you make me so happy :)_


	3. Pire's Story

**A/N: I know there's no real order to my stories. They are just random untold stories from the Twilight Saga. I hope you like it :)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephanie Myers does..._

**Pire's Story**

It was simple. I was beautiful. My parents were proud of my beauty, my little sister worshiped me, every male was in awe of me, I was the envy of every girl in the village. I had it all.

Or so I thought...

One night I awoke to a strange sweet scent. I opened my eyes to find myself face to face with the most beautiful creature I'd ever laid eyes on. Dark eyes, skin so perfect, so pale. It was the strangest sense of de ja vu, had I seen him before? In a dream perhaps?

I felt an overwhelming longing to touch this being, to caress his flawless face. There was no warning in his eyes, only deep interest and an unspoken invitation perhaps? I slowly reached my hand out towards him. A small voice in my head questioned my actions, shouldn't I be afraid? No, no one this beautiful, this god-like would harm me. Someone this perfect couldn't possibly do wrong. He reached out and grasped my hand, mere inches from his face and gently kissed my palm. His skin was so cold, but so smooth. I closed my eyes as his lips continued to powder across my hand and wrist, as I tried desperately to steady the beat of my heart. After one lingering kiss, it all stopped. I abruptly opened my eyes, but he was gone...

The next morning I excitedly told my younger sister, Huilen, about my midnight angel. She gasped horrified, startling me. "Pire, don't you realize who he was? Libishomen! Lock your window at night, you know how dangerous he is!"

I laughed off her concern, "Huilen, don't be ridiculous. I hardly believe those preposterous ghost stories anymore. Libishomen is part of a fantastical incredulous myth." I hurried on, worried she would say something to my Father, "but if it would make you feel better, I shall lock my windows from now on okay?" I tightly crossed my fingers and prayed she would believe my lie. I wouldn't normally mislead my beloved sister, but I would do anything to see him again.

"Hmm okay..." she murmured after a long pause.

He began visiting my room on a nightly basis, loving me in ways I'd never been loved before. The voice in my head continued to question my sanity, knowing what I was doing would be considered wrong, not only by my parents but by the entire village. I shuddered involuntarily imagining what they would do to me if they were to find out. But even those unpleasant thoughts weren't nearly enough to stop me from seeing him. I loved him and that's all I knew.

Early one morning I was collecting berries with Huilen on the outskirts of the village. Suddenly, without warning I doubled over with a sharp cry of pain, scattering my berries upon the uneven ground. "Pire, are you okay? What's wrong?!?" Huilen cried as she rushed to my side.

"Huilen, do you love me?" I whispered timidly.

"Of course I do Pire...What's going on?" Huilen answered, bewilderment strewn across her face.

"But would you love me no matter what I did?" I ventured.

"Yes, yes of course I would. I love you more than anything Pire." She answered quietly.

So I told her the whole story, starting from the night I broke my promise to her... and ending with my pregnancy suspicions. I pulled my jacket back to show her my abdomen and the slight bump that had formed.

A range of emotions flickered across her face, shock...fear...sadness...and back to shock. "I... I don't know what to... to say Pire..." She whispered staring at my swollen torso. "How long have you known?"

"Yesterday there was a slight fluttering feeling and today … this." I answered gesturing at my belly.

Shock riddled her features. "That quick?"

I nodded slowly in response.

"What are we going to do, what will Fath-" Huilen broke off mid sentence. "We can't tell him! He'll kill you Pire, they'll kill you!"

I nodded again, "I know."

"We have to leave, we have to leave NOW!" She cried.

Shock shuddered through my body, "you'd come with me?" I asked.

Eyes wide, she nodded vigorously "you wait here, I'll get some things and be right back."

Warmth flooded my heart as I watched my baby sister, hair streaming back, hastening towards home. As long as I had Huilen, it was going to be okay.

We spent the next few weeks hiking further and further from home, with my bump rapidly expanding daily. With every step I took my eyes searched the vast darkness for my Angel, but they never found him. Huilen hunted each night to sustain us both, and she bathed my swollen feet as I sung to my unborn child. We travelled deep into the forest for almost a month before I could no longer go on. My stomach was huge and covered in dark purple bruises from the baby's movement. Every day I became weaker and it felt like I was being drained from the inside out. I could see the worry in my sisters eyes, and the angst as she refused to touch my abdomen. She abhorrently referred to my unborn baby as 'the fetus' or 'the beast'. She didn't understand. I loved this child, more than I'd ever loved anything else. For it was a piece of _him_.

I hummed quietly, softly stroking my oversized stomach. Huilen was out hunting again, in a desperate attempt to strengthen my weakened frame. Hearing a noise I struggled to re-position my weary body, I carefully pulled myself up onto my elbows and peered out into the darkness. Huilen suddenly appeared stumbling into the clearing, her small frame struggling under the weight of a good sized stag. My nose pricked up with the overwhelming aromatic smell of blood coming from the animal. My body shuddered with a sudden wave of delight and intense need. "Bring it to me" I commanded my surprised sister.

"It'll be done soon, I just need to start a fire Pire." She answered.

"NOW! Bring it to me NOW!" I screeched. "QUICKLY!"

Confusion riddled her features as Huilen hesitantly placed the stag on the ground beside me. "Pire, what are you going to do with it?"

Using all my strength I roughly yanked the stag into my lap while deeply inhaling the appealing scent. Without pausing to answer Huilen, I snatched the knife from her hand and slit the stags throat. Bringing my face down I greedily savoured every drop until the animal was completely drained. Then, and only then, did I look up ashamedly into my sisters white face. She backed away quickly looking at me with fear in her eyes. "Huilen, I... I'm sorry, I just... I had to..." I trailed off quietly, what had I become? Huilen sat down on the edge of the clearing staring at me with stricken eyes, with no sense of recognition. "Huilen, please I - " She silenced me with a wave of her hand. She was now looking at me with a strange mix of surprise and awe in her eyes. She jumped to her feet and quickly closed the distance between us, placing her hand on my sunken cheek she murmured "it can't be... It just can't be."

"What Huilen?" I questioned, quickly pulling myself onto my knees and wrapping my arms around her shoulders.

"Look at yourself Pire, you haven't been able to sit up properly for weeks. You've been so pale and so cold and now your cheeks are rosy and your hands are warm again. There must be something in the blood, something 'it' needs. Something you need." She said.

It became a routine after that, Huilen would return with an animal, cut a small chunk off to cook for herself and then she would hand the rest to me. I was always more careful after that first night, making sure her back was turned before I drained the animal. Seemed like the least I could do for my darling sister.

A few nights later a loud crack and sharp pain awoke me from restless sleep. My scream immedietly woke Huilen and she was at my side instantly, holding my hand. "Huilen *gasp* I think my rib just cracked *gasp*."

"What!? Nooo! How?" she exclaimed.

Another loud crack and I saw black. I came to with an excruitiating pains and Huilens worried face to greet me. "What happened?" I breathed.

"Three more breaks. Its killing you Pire. The MONSTER IS KILLING YOU! We have to get it out and we have to get it out NOW!"

"NO. Leave it. He's just growing Huilen, he's just getting stretching. Its not his fault." I gingerly wrapped my arms protectively over my baby. Even though I was in pain, I still loved the baby more than anything. My love simply grew with every pain. "He'll be strong, like a jungle cat. Nahuel...yes that's what I shall call him. My beautiful Nahuel." I smiled in pleasure, my eyes slowly drifting shut as I entered into a restless slumber.

Hours later I was again awoken in pain. A tearing sound filled the air and I felt like I was being ripped apart. My sister was once again by my side, anger and disbelief clouding her features. "Its clawing its way out. Its ripping you apart Pire! What do I do?" She screamed, near hysteria.

I grasped her hand in mine, "nothing Huilen, you will do nothing. Let him come out, look after him for me" I pursed my lips in an act to hold in a scream. "Please Huilen, do it for me. Please look after my baby. Look after Nahuel. Its all I want."

She stared at me in disbelief.

"Promise me Huilen, promise me you'll look after my baby." I begged, ignoring the immense pain, tears flowing down my face.

Holding me tightly in her arms, her face pressed against mine, our tears joining together to run down our cheeks. "I love you more than anything Pire. I promise I'll look after him. I swear it." She whispered through the tears.

Happiness coursed through my body and I smiled contently before closing my eyes...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Have a sweet day & please review if you read :) It makes me so so so very happy when people take the time to do so :)_

_Special thanks so Joie679, LissyJayne, Emily31594, nerdhawaii, MrsKristallBlack, Janson, Daughter of Romanov, june-bug1991, creamsoda92 and of course the bomb-diggity Nervous_Laugh you all make me so very happy!_


	4. Carlisle's Beginning

**A/N: Ha my stories are so out of order! I write them when I get inspiration and my brain is rarely inspired in the correct order. I hope you enjoy! Oh & yes I did change my Title :)  
**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephanie Myers does..._

* * *

**Carlisle's Beginning**

Sitting against the cold hard pew, I gazed absentmindedly through the stained windows at the glowing moon outside. Shifting my weight, I tried to make myself focus on my Fathers droning voice coming from the front of the room. Another night, another 'Torch Brigade', trying to save the town. Up until now I had refused to join in, I think it was more curiosity than bravery that compelled me to give in to my Fathers insistent demands tonight. Rumour has it that our town was plagued by monsters, some even made references to demons. There were definitely some strange things happening, but I just assumed that the wild animals outside the town were to blame. However, my Father was convinced otherwise. Night after night he recruited local men from the church to patrol the streets in search of these 'things'. The men claimed to have seen nothing but each morning another townsperson was missing from their home. First it was the local Blacksmith, then the Grocers wife. A voice abruptly interrupted my thoughts. "I'm proud of you son, "My Father said, grasping my shoulder. "Go and do the Lords work."

"Uhh, thanks." I stammered, jumping to my feet. "I'll see you later," I called over my shoulder as I followed the rest of the men out the Church doors.

_4 hours later…_

My 'Brigade Buddy' Tom and I were in charge of paroling Main Street that night. Even though we were yet to hear anything suspicious I could feel Tom growing more and more apprehensive . "Are you alright?" I asked him.

"I have an awful bad feeling Carlisle. I don't like leaving Janet and the kids at home alone." He answered.

"Maybe you should go home Tom? Your family should come first. There's nothing happening out here tonight, I can finish off on my own." I told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, relief written all over his face.

"Of course, go home and look after your family." I assured him.

It was a peaceful, serene night, there wasn't a sound to be heard anywhere, it was almost deathly quiet. I shrugged of an uncomfortable shiver as it ran down my spine. _'You're just buying into those ridiculous rumours Carlisle. Snap out of it.' _I chided myself. Straightening up I thought saw a flash of white out of the corner of my eye. Shaking my head, I continued my stroll back down Main Street.

After another few hours my feet were growing tired & my eyes were becoming heavy, so I decided to take a quick rest on the Town Hall steps. Lowering my weary body down, I removed one of my boots to massage my sore sole. A noise in the alley across the street snapped me to my senses; I jumped to my feet instantly. Out of the shadows stepped the figure of a person, of a person I knew well. "Mrs Conelly? Mrs Conelly, is that you?" I whispered incredulously. She brazenly stepped into the moonlight, her skin illuminated by the moonlight. My jaw dropped in stunned recognition; it was the Grocers wife Lynette Conelly. "Mrs Co... Con… Conelly." I stammered gazing upon her stunning face, her eyes downcast. "Gregory will be overjoyed to know that you're safe!" I cried elatedly. At the mention of her husband's name her eyes shot up, eyes so red, so full of evil.

Before I could even organize my thoughts she launched herself on top of me with a piercing screech. I fell hard, hitting the pavement with a hard thud. That pain was nothing compared to the pain searing through my thigh where she was latched. Just short of passing out I heard a sickening thud as Lynette Conelly was hit from behind, followed by a series of inhuman screeches, the nothing. Nothing but the dead stillness of that so-called 'serene' night. I struggled to sit up, weakened and disorientated by a mass amount of blood loss. Seeing the gaping hole in my thigh I fought to remain in control of my body. The pain that was beginning to shoot up my leg was excruciating. Terrified of the monster returning I used my arms to drag myself deep into the alley, covering myself with newspaper and old potato sacks.

Then the agony began. I writhed in pain, tightly clamping my lips together unwilling to cry out. I knew if I let myself scream I wouldn't be able to stop, if I made one noise… They'd find me… The searing pain burned inside of me for so long that I completely lost track of time, I just wanted to die.

Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore the heat began to reside, forcing its way out of my battered body. I slowly opened my eyes to darkness, it was dark yet it was so clear to my eyes. I slowly rose to my feet and cautiously stepped out into the street. Glancing both ways I determined it to be empty and therefore safe for me. The clouds suddenly parted allowing the moonlight to pour down upon me. Gaping in wonder I took in my chiseled frame, my pale hands that looked just like… just like hers. The answer hit me '_no' _I thought._ 'This can't be happening. No!' _I felt a raspy ache in my throat and realizing what that meant I immediately sprinted towards the forest. The shops and houses flew by in a blur, my feet barely touching the ground, I felt like I was flying.

Seeing the glint of water out of the corner of my eye I came to an abrupt stop. Slowing walking towards the pond, unease growing inside of me. I fell to my knees and stared into my reflection. A strong, pale, handsome face stared back at me. A face with blood red eyes. I fell backwards, scrambling to get away from the face. I had become one of them. I was… a vampire.

_Please review if you read :) It makes me so so so very excited when people take the time to do so :)_

_Thank you Thank you THANK YOU to all of you wonderful people who review, you have no idea how happy they make me!! Have a splendiferous day! x  
_


	5. Emmett's Beginning

**A/N: This one was a bit rushed... I don't fully understand the Emmette character, so to you all you fans I really tried to do his story justice!  
**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephanie Myers does..._

* * *

**Emmetts Beginning**

"How dare she take this away from me. Who does she think she is?" I fumed. Moments earlier I'd suffered a severe tongue lashing from my irate Mother. She constantly berates me for who I am. I don't get good enough grades, I lack respect, blah blah blah. We'd just had another huge row and she had the nerve to ground me to make me miss the boys weekend. "I've had it" I muttered. "I'm done listening to her. She can't stop me from leaving."

3 hours later with my swag swung over my shoulder, I quietly slid open my window and hurriedly climbed down into my front yard. Vaulting the front gate I felt a sense of victory and adventure. I jumped into my mates waiting Chevy and we sped off down the road, tires screeching loudly. "Eeeey Emmett, you broke out!" Alex teased from the backseat.

"Aint nothing more important than my boys." I joked back punching him in the shoulder. My Mother's disapointed face, riddled with tears upon finding my empty bed flitted through my mind. I stubbornly pushed the picture aside and focused my attention on Jerry's detailed description of his sisters new hot friend.

It took about 15 minutes to set up our campsite and about 3 minutes to break into the smuggled booze. Usually I wasn't really into drinking but tonight I felt the need to cut loose. Grabbing a couple of beers, I downed them in mere minutes. "Emmett man, come join in!" Jerry yelled from his place near the campfire.

Sauntering over to the fire I kicked my toes on a lone tree stump. Mumbling obscenities I sat down hard beside Alex on the cold ground. Everyone was laughing at Tom as he madly sculled beer after beer. In between beers Alex spoke up, "hey, did you hear about the man who chopped his family to pieces not 2 miles from here?" And with that he launched into the gruesome tale. After that spooky stories circulated around the campfire, getting more hilarious as the night went on.

Hours later I sluggishly awoke, chilled from the cold ground. All the beer was getting to me and I rose to relieve myself. I carefully avoided stepping on the bodies strewn around the fire as I stumbled into the bush. I walked about 50 metres from the campsite so as not to disturb anyone, enjoying the peacefulness out the outdoors. After relieving myself I decided to go for a quick walk, using the moonlight to guide me. The stars were putting on a spectacular display, all bright and shining and I could hear the babbling of a nearby brook. Startling me, a sharp crack sounded about 20 metres to my left. I nearly jumped out of my skin, tripping over a fallen log. Frozen on the ground, I strained my ears. After a while I pulled myself up laughing nervously, "toughen up boy, you're letting those crazy stories get to you" I chided myself.

I set off in the direction of the camp when I heard a rustling in the bushes directly in my path. Immediately freezing, all the possible scenarios flew through my mind. The murderous Father with his bloody axe, some gigantic carnivorous beast, a harmless squirrel. Squeezing my eyes shut I prayed with all my might that it would be the last. As I re-opened my eyes a small dark shape emerged, its dark eyes glinting in the moonlight. "Oh, its just a baby. Hey little fella..." I said reaching my hand out to the infant bear cub. A terrifying roar and a hard knock to the side of my head sent me flying into the base of a tree. Forcing my eyes open I found myself staring right into the face of the most evil creature I'd ever laid eyes one, the mother bear. She slowly raised herself up onto her hind legs and with another roar she launched herself on top of my body clawing and ripping into my skin. I tried to protect my face by shielding it my arms, to no avail. Just when i was about to pass out from the pain I heard the terrified screech of an animal in pain as I felt the bear being ripped off me. And that's when I saw her.

Through the sticky blood pouring down my face, I saw the most beautiful, amazing, most perfect being I'd ever laid eyes on. Her golden hair shone like a halo, her amber eyes lit up like the sun, her skin was so white, so smooth. Her perfect face was marred only by a small frown of concentration and a disconcernable look of...physical pain? She carefully placed her arms around me and cradled me close to her body. I shivered a bit, shocked by her cold touch. As I gazed awestruck into my angels face as she carefully stood up, wary of hurting me. Tightening her hold and pursing her lips tight together she took off at a run. The tree's were a blur as we ran past them, my angel gracefully flying at the speed of light. "We're flying aren't we? Are you taking me to heaven Angel?" I murmed before everything went black.

The next thing I remember was hearing voices, a pure and perfect voice that I instantly knew belonged to my Angel and a deeper velvet voice belonging to a man. "Where did you find him?" The deep voice asked.

"He was in the woods, I saved him from a bear. Carlisle, please help him. Please change him." My Angel begged.

"I will. There's no other way to save him..." He answered. "You might want to leave the room".

"I'm not going anywhere" my Angel replied. "I won't leave him". I felt her cold fingers grasp my right hand tightly as if to bind me to her.

I felt cold hands grasp my left arm and raise it slowly up. "I'm sorry dear boy" the man whispered as I felt a quick sharp pain on my forearm.

_'Sorry for what?" _I wondered._ 'That wasn't so bad'._ And that's when it began.

A deep heat circulated in my forearm gradually spreading into the rest of my body, the pain was intense but tolerable. It was the strangest sensation as I felt the heat spreading itself from the top of my head to the very tips of my toes. The heat deepened until it felt like my entire body was on fire, with the burning circulating and emanating from my heart. I tried to force open my eyes to see what was going on but they were clamped so tightly shut it was nire impossible. Arching my limbs I willed the pain to subside but it only grew worse. My body continued to burn from the inside out for days with no reprieve but the sweet murmurings of my Angel who never left my side. After what seemed an eternity, the pain gradually began to ease, slowing draining itself out of my battered body. I cautiously opened my eyes to take in the anxious face of my beloved Angel. She was even more beautiful that I remembered, her skin shone like the sun, her grasp was warm upon my hands. I knew right then that I loved this woman and that no matter what, I'd never leave her. She was my life now.

* * *

_I hope its okay :) Special thanks to my oh so loyal reviewers - Joie679, uniqueharmony & the always fun NervousLaugh! (You shoud read her stories btw. She's AWESOME!)  
_

_Please read and review. I would dearly love some more reviews :) Please? Please? DO IT! And if you like my story, feel free to refer it to your amigos. Thanks guys, you're all magnificent!_

_x_


End file.
